MORS Code
by Samurai Oscar
Summary: Oscar Knight is trying to make his father proud. Matthew Rose is trying to protect his family. Steven Sparrow is trying to become something on his own. Ronald Pyrex is trying to get away from his past. Together they become team MORS (Morse). RubyxBlue, WeissxGreen, BlakexGrey,YangxOrange, PyrrhaxJuane and NoraxRen. Disclaimer: I only own Team MORS and Team SLVR.
1. Blue Prologue

A 5 year old girl was playing in the woods when she realized she was lost and was starting to cry. "Mummy? Mummy where are you?" She sobbed. An ursa came out of a bush and saw the girl. It let out a huge roar before bringing its claw up to air. The girl tried to run but tripped was now too scared to move. The ursa brought its claw down, the girl closed her eyes waiting for the pain but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw a boy stopping its claw with one of his swords.

The boy was wearing a blue open trench coat, a blue t-shirt with a crimson fireball on it. A pair of black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black combat boots. A pair of red tinted sunglasses and has a pair of golden earrings on both ears. He has blue spiky hair, jade eyes and is 17 years old.

"Girl step back." He ordered and the girl got up and ran to a nearby tree. "Good." He said before turning back to the ursa. "Let's dance." He said and pushed it back. It let out a huge roar and charged him. He simply pulled a trigger and the fangs of the blade started to rotate and then suddenly the fangs were on fire. He jumped out the way and stabbed it in its side causing it to roar out in pain. He smirked at this drew his second blade and stabbed its head. He pulled its trigger and then suddenly instead of fire it was lightning and ripped its head off.

The girls saw all this was amazed. _'How did he do that?'_ She thought and then there was a yell of worry.

"Sophie, Sophie are you alright?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine momma." The girl replied. "He saved me." She said while pointing to the blonde teen.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said with tears of joy.

"No problem." He told her while sheathing his blades.

"What's your name?"

"...Ronald..." He said before taking out a lighter and started to play with it. "You should head home." He told them before walking off in the opposite direction.

After a while of walking he saw someone very familiar. "Hello Goodwitch." He said impatiently.

"What's the rush?" She asked.

"The plane to Beacon." He told her.

"That's why I'm here to collect you and take you to Beacon."

"Did father send you?"

"Don't be rude."

"Sorry." He said while putting his lighter away.

"Now then let's go." She told him and then they started walking. "By the way. Try and make friends."

"I'll try." He replied. "But I'm not making any promises." The rest of the journey was silent just like Ronald likes it.

* * *

_'Blue like the river runs with unity and trust.'_


	2. Grey Prologue

A boy was in a restaurant eating a pepperoni pizza, a pile of chips and a bunch of cheeseburgers.

The boy was wearing an ash grey jacket with a black circle on his right shoulder with a demonic face on it, which was unzipped, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a black beanie and a pair of ash grey fingerless gloves. The boy has white messy hair that covers the left side of his face, blue eyes and is 17 years old.

"You were lucky we found you in that desert or you would've died." A man said

The boy finished his meal and span around on his stall and faced the crowd. "Yeah. Thanks for that."

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" A woman asked.

A smirk crept on his face. "Simple. I'm here to help you guys out with a bandit problem."

The crowd was shocked at what he said. "Are you mad? You're only 17." Another woman asked.

"My father is mad." He shot back coolly.

"Who is your father?" A 10 year old boy asked.

"Dante Knight." He said with smirk while fixing his beanie. The crowd was shocked by what he said.

"Dante? As in Dante the demon slayer. Dante?" An old man asked.

"Yeah. That's him." He said simply. Then suddenly there was a loud gunfire. The boy ran outside. He saw 3 people; one was a girl with tanned skin, she wore a white shirt showing a lot of cleavage, a yellow mini skirt and brown cowboy boots. She had blond wavy hair and chestnut eyes.

The boy was large and muscular. He had black skin. He had no hair and a black goatee and pink eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red skull on it. Black shorts, black trainers, red wrist band and an eye patch covering his left eye. He was also the one who fired the gun. He was carrying a large shotgun with a bayonet attach.

The other boy was a skinner version of the larger man. He was wearing a silver shirt, black trousers, red shoes, a green headband and silver gloves but he doesn't have an eye patch.

"Give us your wallet now." The girl ordered a 14 year old girl.

"No." She said and the woman was pissed off. She punched the girl and she went flying. The girl started to cry.

"Give. Me. Your. Wallet. Now." She growled. She reached for the girl's wallet when suddenly her hand was shot. "OW." She roared as she held her hand in pain. She turned to where the bullets came from and saw the boy. "Who do you think you are?" She asked/demanded.

"The names Oscar Knight." He said while bowing and removing his hat mockingly.

"Boris." She said turned to the big one. He nodded and aimed his shotgun at Oscar. He placed his guns away and drew Rebellion. Boris fired his gun but Oscar dodged the shot and charged at the giant. He swung his bayonet at the boy but he stopped it with his sword.

"Not bad... for a giant disco ball." He said and this made Boris angry. He growled and tried to punch Oscar but he jumped out of the way. "That was a punch?" He questioned. "This is a punch." He told him and then suddenly lightning surrounded his right arm. He then charged at Boris and punched him in the chest. Boris chocked up blood and was sent flying into a cart full of fruit.

Everyone was shocked at the kid's power. The woman became angrier and Oscar smirked at this. "Daniel." She yelled at the other boy and drew 2 katanas. He tried to run Oscar but he drew Ombra and shot him in the knee. Daniel fell to on the ground yelling in pain.

"He should've trained more." He said in fake disappointment while shaking his head. "Now you're going to tell me something." He said to the girl while drawing Luce and pointing both guns at the girl.

"What is it?" She yelled pissed off that she's being humiliated like this.

"Where is Torchwick?" He asked while keeping both guns pointing the girl's head.

"If want to find the boss." She said with a smirk. "You're in the wrong place."

Oscar raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Then... care to tell me where he is?"

"Nah."

"At least give me your name." He faked moaned.

"Call me Dusk." She said and then suddenly darkness erupted from her and Oscar started firing at the darkness but he couldn't tell if he hit her or not. Soon he and the whole town was surrounded in nothing but darkness. When it cleared she was gone. He approached to where she was standing and found a note. He started reading it. He threw it away and started heading towards the village entrance.

"Don't worry she's long gone." He told them and they started to cheer in happiness. He smirked at the scene. The 2 men being arrested, people drinking, kids playing and crowds dancing. He decided to leave the village and started heading towards the city to get a lift back to Vale.

'If want to find me then come back to Vale.'

'_Grey always solid with eternal age.'_


	3. Orange Prologue

Orange

Steven walked up to a table and took a Bo-staff that can shoot electricity and ether end.

Steven has jet black military Mohawk with a ponytail tied to the back, red eyes, he is 17 years old and he is a snake fauna. He has a scale like pattern on his arms, he has snake eyes and he can also spit out venom. He was wearing the school uniform which was basically forest green military uniform and black combat boots.

He walked up to a mat and a boy about his age with a blue Mohawk, green eyes. He wore the school uniform. A man walked up to the boys. "Alright maggots. You're gonna' show us how good you became while attending Black Hawk Military academy." He bellowed.

Steven spun it around to get use to the new weapon. 'I prefer knives.' He thought to himself.

The boy went to other side of the mat and activated the staff. "Do these weapons have a name?" Steven asked.

The instructor just stared at him like he was stupid. "Weapons don't have names. If they did then we wouldn't be calling them type-817 training staffs, now would we?" He screamed like Steven just killed someone.

Steven was unfazed and walked to his side of the mat. He spun it around again just to get a feel for this weapon. 'Guess this will do.'

The instructor blew a whistle signalling them to start. The boy ran towards Steven but he didn't move. The boy was about to hit him in the ribs when suddenly Steven jumped into the air dodging the staff. Steven then kicked the boy in the face while he was in the air and the boy took 10 steps back in pain. Steven took this chance and towards him. He hit him on the top of the head with his staff and then suddenly he hit him in the chin with the other side of the staff. He repeated this until the boy managed to avoid the strike and hit Steven in the stomach. Steven backed off while holding his stomach in pain. "You bastard. Now how am I going to eat?" Steven joked while moaning in slight pain from the electricity.

The boy charged at Steven again. Steven then rolled out of the way. Steven then kicked the boy in the ribs, he held his side in pain and Steven took this chance and tripped up the boy.

The boy tried to get up but he then saw an end of Steven's staff. "Stop." The instructor called out. Steven backed off. "The winner is Steven Sparrow." He called out and everyone cheered. "Jude go and take an early shower." He told the boy and Jude left while grumbling about something. Steven then decided to leave. "Sparrow I did not tell you that you can leave." He roared.

Steven just stopped and turned to face the instructor. "I'm leaving." He said simply. "I have to catch a train for Vale." And with that he ran off to get to get change.

**Present Day**

Steven was spinning his double bladed spear which he called Susanoo after an ancient god. It can also become a pair of enigma sticks.

He was wearing his new gear for beacon. An orange t-shirt with the assassins' creed logo with the head of a cobra in the middle on the back, black trousers with an orange line down the side, a pair of black combat boots and a orange bandana around his neck.

'How does Dante get his hands on these weapons?' He asked himself. Steven asked Dante to make him a weapon based off the designs he gave him and now he has a double ended spear that can shoot electricity thanks to the lightning dust stones in the blades.

"Hey Steven you alright?" Oscar asked because Steven was spinning his new toy for 5 minutes.

"Hmmm." Steven said snapping out of his trance. "Yeah just thinking about how Dante got his hands on Susanoo."

"That's a question only he and mum knows." He told him. "Next stop Beacon." Oscar said while over dramatically pointing towards the airport and the 2 walked towards the airport.

'_Orange balancing the world its eternal energy.'_


	4. Green Prologue

Matthew was walking through the white forest to meet someone important.

Matthew was wearing a jade tank top with a black stripe down the middle, white trousers with black knee pads sown on to it, green trainers and a yellow miner's helmet with a green cross on it. He has green eyes, curly black hair and is 17 years old.

'Thank God I know this place like the back of my hand.' He thanked himself. He walked towards an open patch and saw a smoker.

A skunk Grimm that can shoot out poisoned smoke. Their tales are huge and puffy that is strong enough to break their enemies' bones. They always hunt alone unless they have a mate.

The smoker saw Matt and made some screeching noises as a warning but Matthew was unaffected by this. He drew the Black Dragon and got in axe mode. The smoker charged at Matt drawing its claws. Matt jumped up into the air making the smoker crash into a tree. As Matthew landed he got Black Dragon into launcher mode and started firing at Grimm but the smoker managed to avoid the shots and ran towards Matt but he just kept trying to shoot the skunk. The smoker dodged all the shots and got close enough to launch a huge cloud of gas.

"Son of a bit-" Was all Matthew could say before being covered by the gas. Suddenly through the gas 2 Matthews came out circling the smoker. The smoker couldn't choose which one to go for when suddenly an axe went through its head. A third Matthew was standing on top of the wild Grimm. "Never gets old." He said then suddenly the other 2 Matthews vanished. "I love my semblance." He said while opening and then closing his hand. Suddenly he remembered something. "Shit. I'm late." He yelled as sprinted to where he was meant to be. When he arrived he saw a girl in a red hood looking over a Cliffside. "Sorry I'm late sis." He apologized while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The girl turned and just smiled.

"Actually you're right on time." She told him. He approached her and they both knelt down at a gravestone.

Matthew turned to his sister. 'I envy you sis.' He thought to himself. 'You are becoming a huntress but yet you still act so innocent.'

* * *

_'Green always full of envy in its life.'_


	5. Shining Beacon

"**Who's more of an animal? Faunas who only have animal parts or humans who fight for money and greed?"**

**-Steven Sparrow**

* * *

Matthew was walking through the airship. "Hey Matt." He turned to where the echoing voice came from and saw his adopted sister Yang and his younger sister Ruby. "Over here." She yelled, gesturing him to come over. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to them with hands in pockets. While he was walking to them he saw 2 boys talking about who something. When he finally arrived he raised an eyebrow.

"What's my baby sister doing here?" Matthew asked without trying to sound rude while pointing at Ruby with his thumb.

"Well. Little Ruby here has been moved up by 2 years." Yang told him excitingly.

Matthew just smiled ear to ear at the news. "That's amazing Ruby." He told her as he hugged her. She just blushed as her worrisome brother hugged her. Once he let go he quickly rustled Ruby's hair. She just huffed at this.

"I still can't believe that both my sibs are going to Beacon." She said happily as she gave Ruby one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Please stop." Ruby begged as she tried to breathe for air. Matthew was trying to break the two apart while having a huge dumb smile plastered on his face. Finally he managed to break the two apart. "Honestly guys. It was nothing." She grumbled.

Yang and Matthew just stared at her with shocked faces. "What do you mean sis?" Yang asked. "It was incredible!" She yelled and this caused Matthew to jump back out pure terror from that sudden yell. "Everyone one at Beacon is going to think that you are the bee's knees."

Matthew managed to gain his posture from that sudden yell. In the corner of his left eye he saw the same two boys looking over in their direction but he ignored them. "Bee's knees? Really? Of all the things you could say it has to be the saying that hasn't been said in what? A hundred years?" He told his blonde sister.

"Shut it." She told him with threat in her voice. Matthew just raised his hands in surrender.

"Listen. I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay?" She told them. "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Noticing a huge lack of excitement from the young scythe wielder, Yang and Matthew shared a few glares of concern before Yang asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Aren't you excited?" Matthew asked.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby then sighed and just looked down. "I just got moved up by 2 years. I don't want people to think that I'm special or anything."

Matthew just nodded at this. 'I see. She's worried that people will see her differently.'

Matthew and Yang gave their younger sister a comforting smile.

"But you are special." Yang told her as she brought her into a comforting hug.

"She's right you know." Matthew told her gaining Ruby's attention. "You managed to jump ahead by 2 years. Listen I know you miss Wash, Connie and the others but I bet they are glad you managed to get this opportunity." He reassured her.

Ruby just smiled at this and Yang gave him the 'thanks look.' He smiled back and then listened to the news report.

**Meanwhile with Oscar and Steven...**

Oscar and Steven were leaning next to a window, talking about plans for a comic book they were writing together. "Okay so have made any progress yet with the comic Oscar?" Steven asked his best friend.

Oscar just rolled his eyes. "Relax Steve." He told him. "I've made progress." He informed him. "In fact I've got it right here." He said and pulled out a black and white comic book that said. "The X-Force" from his bag. Oscar then noticed Steven wasn't paying any attention. "Hey. Steven." Oscar whispered while snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Anyone home?" Steven didn't reply and Oscar decided to see what was so important and looked at whatever Steven was looking at.

He then saw what looks like a busty blonde cowgirl, red riding hood and a boy who looks like some sort of superhero. Oscar just stared at his life-long best friend with disbelief. "Are you staring at the cowgirl?" Oscar asked.

Steven just snapped out of his daydream. "Wh-what? No." He replied while blushing.

"The great and famous 'Black Storm Sparrow.' The ultimate soldier who can use any weapon has a crush on a loud party girl." Oscar teased.

"How do you know she's a party girl?" He asked.

"Well I was working at my dad's bar one night and I saw the girl dancing with the crowd. She then asked me if there was any person who would know a lot of things and I then told her about Junior and she thanked me and then went to party some more before she left." Oscar told him. Steven took a few seconds to take this in.

They suddenly heard a huge yell and turned and saw the people they were staring at earlier.

After finished with watching hearing the speech they stopped listening and watched the news about the White Fang.

Suddenly it changed into to a hologram of a woman.

"Is that Goodwitch?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. That's her."

**Meanwhile with the siblings...**

"Who is that?" Yang asked.  
"Don't know?" Matthew shrugged

"My name is Glynda Good witch." The hologram answered.

"Oh." They answered together. Ruby just giggled at this.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

As Glynda's hologram disappeared everyone except for Oscar and Steven ran towards the windows as they just walked off to find a less crowded place.

"Look you can see Signal from up here." Ruby told her siblings.

"Really?" Matthew asked, he went up to the window and gasped at the view. "Yeah you're right."

"That's so cool." Yang joined in.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said with excitement in her voice.

"Ruby, Beacon's our home now." Yang said while placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Matthew just nodded in agreement and put his hands into his pockets and leaned on the window.

Suddenly the three heard groaning. They turned and saw a blonde boy hunched over about to lose his lunch. As he ran part the trio Matthew and Yang looked at him with disappointment while Ruby looked at him sympathy.

'Just like South and car journeys.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Well... Guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said while rolling her eyes.

"Well there goes the moment." Ruby said annoyed that the moment was ruined.

"Well what're you going to do about?" Matthew told them. "By the way Yang. You may want to change shoes." He told her.

The sisters looked confused and looked down at Yang's feet. "Gross. Yang you got vomit on your shoes." Ruby shrieked and backed away. Matthew laughed at his sisters panicking over this.

**TimeSkip...**

As the plane landed and the blonde boy barged past everyone and vomited into a nearby trash can. Everyone walked right past him. The siblings were walking when they saw Beacon. "Wow." The girls said union while Matthew just rolled his eyes at their reaction.

Suddenly Ruby turned into what everyone called her chibi state. "Oh my gosh, sis! Look! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby then literally floated away and Yang grabbed her by the hood.

"Cool it sis. They're just weapons." Yang told her.

Ruby looked shock from what her sister said. "Just weapons? Weapons are an extension of our selves." Ruby told her older sister.

"Why can't you just swoon over your weapon?" Matthew asked.

"Aren't you happy with it?" Yang joined in.

"Of _c_ourse I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better..." Ruby told them as she drew her giant scythe.

Yang then told Ruby about her and making new friends.

"Why would I need to make friends when I have you and Matty?" Ruby asked.

Yang and Matthew was looking for an excuse to get out of this situation. "Well..." Yang began then suddenly Matthew heard stampede of charging boys and girls.

"Fuck." Matthew whispered, and then suddenly there was a huge crowd of boys and girls and then suddenly Yang and Matthew ran off. "Sorry sis but annoying fan girl." Matthew yelled as he tried to get away from the girls.

"Yeah sorry sis but my friends are here." Yang yelled as she was being chased by boys.

Ruby spun around and was mumbling about something. She then tripped on someone's luggage. "What're you doing?" A voice yelled.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Are you dumb? You could've damaged my dust." She said while checking her luggage for damaged dust.

"Dust?"

"Yes dust." She said while shaking the bottle. "You know fire, water, ice, energy itself." She yelled. The dust began to tickle Ruby's nose. She then sneezed and then there was a huge crater in the school campus. "Are you crazy?" She yelled.

Ruby began to crack underneath from all the pressure of being yelled at. "I said sorry princess." Ruby yelled back.

"It's heiress actually." A girl with gold eyes and a black bow told Ruby while carrying a bottle of dust. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"It's about time someone here gave me the respect I deserve." Weiss smirked.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss began stutter from this comment and stormed off. Ruby was about to thank the black haired girl but she already left. Ruby slumped over. "Well come to Beacon." Ruby told herself.

"You alright?" A boy asked.

Ruby looked up and saw Ronald holding his hand out.

"Yeah I'm fine." She told him as she got pulled up by Ronald.

"...Ronald..." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"My...my name is... Ronald Pyrex."

"Ruby Rose." She was glad that the boy was nice. She then noticed the boy who vomited on the plane.

"Hey Vomit Boy. Over here." Ruby yelled.

Ronald just winced at her sudden yell. "She's louder than a banshee."

**Oscar and Steven...**

Oscar and Steven were walking along the pavement when suddenly...

"Ow." Oscar yelled as something hit him.

"Sorry." The thing that hit him apologized. He realized it was a rabbit fauna.

"It's cool." He told her as he got up. "Oscar Knight." He greeted. He held up his hand in a form of a handshake. The girl looked confused.

"You don't care that I'm a fauna?" She asked.

"No. The twat here is a snake fauna." Oscar told her while pointing to Steven which earned him a slap around the head. "Not sorry." Oscar told him. Steven just sighed.

"Velvet Scarletina." She greeted them.

"Steven Sparrow." He told Velvet her name. They then told each other about their lives and how they got accepted into Beacon.

"So your dad managed to convince Ozpin to let you in?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Oscar told her and then checked the time. "Shit. Velvet, twat. We have to go." He told them and they sprinted off.

**Meanwhile...**

"Look I'm just saying that motion sickness is more serious than you think." The boy said. Ruby, Ronald and the blonde boy who told them that his name was Jaune Arc. Ruby and Jaune were walking together while Ronald was walking behind them.

"I'm sorry." Ruby told him.

"So, anyway aren't you a bit young to go into Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"I got moved up by 2 years."

"Cool."

"So... I got this." She told Jaune. She then drew her scythe.

"Is that a scythe?"

"Yeah. It is also a customizable high pressured sniper rifle."

"What?"

"She can shoot people with her scythe." Ronald told him.

"I think that I went overboard with the design though." Ruby told them sheepishly.

"You designed it?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. All students at Beacon design their weapons." Ruby explained. "What do you have Ronald?"

Ronald then drew his chainsaw blades. "Meet Lobo and Raver. These 2 are swords that can be used as chainsaws... and can burn things." He said with a huge smile as he told them he can burn things.

"Are you a pyromaniac?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Ronald told them. "But I also love weapons."

"Cool. What weapons do you have?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"I have this." Jaune said as he drew his sword. "It's pretty much a normal sword. It was used by my grandfather in the war."

"Seems more of a family heirloom than a weapon." Ronald told him.

"Yeah. I'm glad. Not much people have respect for the classics." Ruby added on.

"Yeah...the classics." Jaune said sadly.

"Anything else?" Ruby asked.

"This." Jaune said, he pressed a trigger and then suddenly a shield appeared. "I can also retract it if I get tired from carrying it."

"Does it still weigh the same?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah. That is pretty much it."

"Hey guys." Ronald told Ruby and Jaune. "Where are we?"

"We have no idea." They both replied.

Ronald just sighed with annoyance. 'God. Why do you hate me?' He thought to himself. "You guys are lucky I know where we are." He told them. "Follow me."

**TimeSkip...**

Ruby, Ronald and Jaune walked into the room. "Hey. Ruby." Yang yelled. "Me and Matt saved you a spot."

Ruby turned to her new friend and boyfriend. "Well I have to go." He told Jaune. "And you to pyro." The scythe wielder then ran off to join her siblings.

"Great. Now where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He asked himself without realizing that he was being watched by a red haired girl dressed in Amazon armour.

"Now this is going to be boring." Ronald told himself. Hating the fact that he was going to listen to a boring speech. He then drew his lighter and started to play with it.

**Meanwhile...**

Ruby approached her siblings. "Hey. Sis. How have you been?" Matthew asked.

"Since you 2 ditched me and I exploded."

"Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No I literally exploded." Ruby yelled. "I tripped on this crabby girl's luggage. She then started to yell at me and I couldn't take it."

"You!" Weiss yelled. Ruby then jumped into Yang's arms.

"Oh God it's happening again." Ruby yelled in panic.

"You were just lucky that we didn't fly off the edge."

"You actually exploded." Matthew said amazed.

"Look maybe you 2 just got off on the wrong foot." Yang told them.

"Good point Yang." Ruby thanked his sister. "My name is Ruby. Want to go shopping for school supplies?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah sure. We can paint each other's nails and talk about boys." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really?" Ruby said hopefully.

"No." She then handed Ruby a leaflet. "Do me a favour. Read this and never talk to me again." She told her.

"Hey Weiss can you please be a buddy and leave my sister alone." Matthew told Weiss.

"Matthew? What're you doing here?" She asked him.

"I graduated." He told her.

"Matt. You know her?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. You know when I went to that concert during the summer?"

"Yes." The sisters said together.

"Well it finished and Weiss's limo was late so I kept her company." He told them and they nodded together.

Ozpin then walked on stage and told them about why they're here and to head to the ballroom.

**TimeSkip...**

"It's just like a slumber party." Yang said to Ruby and Matthew.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby told her older sister.

"I know I do." Yang purred while looking at the boys who were messing around. "What're you doing?" She asked her sister.

"I'm writing to my friends back at Signal." She told her older sister. "I promised to tell them how my first day's been."

"THAT'S SO CUTE." Yang yelled.

"Shut up." Ruby told her while throwing a pillow at her face. "I didn't come here with my friends. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's kind of nice." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah. And there's Ronald." Matthew joined in.

"That's a hundred percent increase." Yang said.

"Yeah but Weiss is a negative friend. So that puts me down back to 1."

"There's no such thing as a negative friend. You just made 2 friends and 1 enemy." Matthew told her which earned him a doggy pillow into the face.

"Look it's only your first day here. Trust me there are friends all around you yet you just have..." Yang paused. She was busy looking at Oscar and Steven, who were in the corner of the ballroom trying to avoid all the chaos.

Oscar was wearing a black t-shirt with J-Dog's mask from the album notes of the underground and a pair of ash grey pyjama bottoms. He wasn't wearing his hat so he had to keep moving his white hair out the way.

Steven was wearing a black tank top with Da Kurlz mask from the album Sawn Songs and a pair of white pyjama bottoms. His snake markings on his arm become very visible.

They were working more on their comic. Yang then grabbed Ruby and Matthew's arm and dragged them towards the boys.

"Hello there boys." Yang told the boys. Oscar and Steven look towards the blonde cowgirl.

"I remember you from the bar." Oscar told her.

"Which one?" She asked.

"DevilMayCry."

"I remember you. You were the one who told me about Junior." She told him. "Oscar. Right?"

"Yeah that's me." He told her. "And the twat here is Steven Sparrow." Steven gave Oscar a dirty look.

"Steven. I'm straight."

"Fuck you." Steven flipped him.

"So what are boys working on?" Ruby asked.

"A comic." Steven told her, while Oscar showed them the comic.

"What's it called?" Matthew asked.

Matthew was wearing a white t-shirt and jade green bottoms.

"The X-Force." Oscar replied.

"What's it about?" Yang asked.

"A group of soldiers who are trying to kill Death himself."

"Is it better than it sounds?" Yang asked.

"We have no fucking idea." The boys said together while shaking their heads. Steven then grabbed Oscar into a headlock.

"Oscar."

"I know Steven. I'm. Sorry." He said in between gasps for air.

Yang just smiled at their behaviour and was eyeing down Steven. 'Fit, Check. Cute, Check. Funny, Check. Now all I gotta do is found out if he is nice or not.' Yang thought to herself.

Steven released Oscar from his killer grasp and Oscar was over exaggerating. "Steven...I'm...going to... die." Oscar told him in fake pain. He then fainted.

"Noooooo." Steven said on his knees. "Now who am I going to whack over the head from boredom?"

"Fuck you." Oscar told him while getting up.

The siblings couldn't help but laugh at how immature they're being.

"Anyway what're your names? Except for you Yang." Oscar told her.

"I'm Ruby Rose but you can call me crater face." Ruby introduced.

"I'm just going to say no to that second part." Oscar told her.

"Matthew Rose."

"Cool." Steven shook hands with them.

'And check. He's top on my list of boys.' Yang thought herself.

Then some candles were lit and the 5 turned to see the girl with amber eyes reading a book.

"Oscar. Close that mouth. You're going to let flies in." Steven told his best friend.

Oscar was looking at the girl. 'Is it legal to be that hot in clothes like that?' Oscar thought to himself as he looked her up and down (I'm getting a real flow out of that saying). "Don't worry the spiders can deal with them." Oscar joked.

"That girl..." Ruby said.

"Know her?" Oscar asked.

"She helped me out with Weiss." Ruby explained. "But I don't know her name."

"Well now is the time to find out." Yang said. She then dragged Ruby but not Matthew by the arm and towards the reading girl with Oscar and Steven following from behind.

"Hello." Yang said and the girl removed her gaze from the book and on to the 4 (Matthew stayed behind) approaching. Yang threw Ruby towards the book reader. "I believe that you 2 know each other."

"Aren't you that girl who exploded?"

"Exploded?" Steven whispered.

"Not the kind from your fantasies." Oscar whispered back.

"Yeah that's me. My name is Ruby Rose but you can call me crater face." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Got it." The girl said.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered.

"I don't know. Help me." She begged.

"My name is Oscar Knight but people call me 'beat' because of my love for music." He introduced himself.

"Do want me to call you 'beat' or Oscar?" She asked. Oscar just shrugged. Indicating, that he didn't mind.

"I'm Steven Sparrow."

"Got it."

"And you are?" Oscar asked.

"Blake." She huffed.

"That's a weird name for a girl." Oscar said. Blake chose to ignore him.

"Well Blake I'm Yang Ruby's older sister and over there's Matthew our older brother. I like your bow." Yang said to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"It goes great with your pyjamas."

"Thanks."

"Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes it's lovely almost as lovely as this book." A moment past. "That I will continue to read." And yet another moment past. "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah this girl is a cause."

"What's it about?" Steven asked.

"Huh?"

"Steven. She doesn't speak twat." Oscar told him. "Does your book have a name?"

"It's about a man with 2 souls that fighting for control." This seemed to spark something in Oscar's mind.

"Didn't the author also write a book about a man who made a deal with the devil? You know the devil would cure his father of his cancer and in exchange the man would become his bounty hunter but the devil then killed his father."

"Yeah. Same author." Blake replied shocked that someone knows of the author.

"That's real lovely." Yang replied sarcastically.

"I love books Yang and Matthew would always swap on who would read to me before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, that's the main reason why I wanted to be a huntress as a child." Ruby told the group.

"Hoping to find a prince charming?" Oscar asked mockingly. Ruby then tapped her fingers together and blushed.

"No offence but the world doesn't work like that. It's not full of happiness like fairytales." Steven told her.

"Isn't that why we are though?" Ruby asked.

"I'm so proud of my little sister." Yang hugged Ruby and spun her around. Ruby tried to break free but it turned into a fight.

"Why are we here?" Oscar asked Blake and Steven.

"Will you keep it down? People are trying to sleep." Weiss yelled.

"With your shouting I'm not surprised if you woke up my father and he loves his sleep." Oscar replied mockingly.

Weiss gave him a death glare. She then noticed Yang.

"Not you again." They said together.

"What do you have against my sister?"

"She's a hazard to my health."

"Just like your shouting." Oscar shot back protecting Ruby.

"She's right guys. People are trying to sleep." Ruby told the group.

"So you're on my side?" Weiss asked.

"I was always on your side." Ruby shot back.

"Can you shut up!" Matthew yelled. The group stopped arguing.

"He's right. It's time to sleep." Blake said before blowing out the candles.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for it being late but I had to prepare for 2 science tests and a German test. For those who don't know J-Dog and Da Kurlz are part of the band HollwoodUndead. **

**If got any references then you get an imaginary tomahawk/shotgun hybrid weapon.**

**I also decided to make Steven a snake Faunas check out my profile and his trailer to understand what he can do.**

**I'm also going to add Virgil in it and have a second OC team, team SLVR but they won't appear much.**


	6. Bad Sleeps and Old Friends

**'We are all born insane we just show it different ways.'**

**-Oscar Knight**

* * *

Oscar woke up from his sleep and looked around. 'Just a dream Oscar.' He thought to himself. He got up and placed his beanie on. It was only 2:45 so everyone else was still asleep. Oscar tiptoed to the door when he noticed that Matthew wasn't in his sleeping bag. Oscar continued to creep to the door while trying to fight the urge to check on Blake. 'I'll be classed as a pedo and my father if I did that.' He told himself and walked outside.

He walked out to the campus and sat on a bench. Oscar just sighed. "Hello?" A voice asked. Oscar turned and saw a girl with long, wavy rust coloured hair, her left eye was amber while her right eye was green. She was wearing a pink tank top with a red heart in the middle with a screw in the middle, pink trousers and white bunny slippers. She was holding a brown bunny rabbit doll. She also looked 15.

"Yeah?" Was his reply.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure." The girl then sat down.

"My name is Samantha Rust-"

"Samantha Rustheart of Rustheart Weapons CO." Oscar cut her off while not looking at her.

"How do you know that?" She asked shocked.

"The eyes." He said while pointing at them.

"Oh." Was all she could say. "And what's your name?"

"Oscar Knight." He replied before yawning. "Tell me. What's a 15 year old girl doing here?" Oscar asked full of curiosity.

"I got moved up by 2 years."

"What school did you go to?"

"Signal."

"Do you know Ruby Rose?"

"She's my best friend." Samantha told Oscar. "Why?"

"She's attending Beacon." Samantha was surprised by this but she then drew an evil smirk.

"Don't tell her."

"Why?"

"Surprise and revenge for a prank she did on me."

"Okay."

"Well goodbye." Samantha bowed before running off. Oscar just let out a huge breath of air before going back to bed.

* * *

Matthew was sitting on another bench drinking a cup of soup he got from a nearby vending machine. He took a huge gulp of it. "You know that vending machine soup isn't as good as normal soup, mate." Matthew looked up and saw a boy with black spiky hair with silver tips. He has black coloured eyes. He was wearing a white tank top, silver pyjama bottoms and was bare foot.

"Hello Renier." Matthew greeted.

"Hello Matthew." Renier returned the greeting while sitting down next to him. "How's Ruby and Yang?"

"They are doing great."

"Yang got a boyfriend yet?" Reiner asked. Back at Signal. Reiner was always trying to find Yang a boyfriend.

"Well I think she has her eyes on someone." He informed his best friend. "I need you to play match maker." He informed him. Renier nodded.

"Thinking about your father?"

"The fight."

Renier placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Matthew nodded. "Well Reiner it's bedtime." Renier smirked at that comment. And the 2 walked back to their dorm.

* * *

A pair walked past Ruby and she gave them a questionable look. "Wonder what those are so worked up about?"

Yang and Matthew shrugged. "Oh. Who knows?" Yang answered. "So, you seem livelier today, why so?"

"Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby says while hugging her scythe.

"Don't forget, you're not the only one doing initiation, you need to meet other people to grow up." Matthew informed her.

"You sound like dad. Okay first what does meeting new people have to do with being a huntress?"

"Do you want the list alphabetical or importance?" Matthew asked.

"Shut it bro." Ruby sent a death glare at her brother. "And second I don't need people to grow up, I drink milk." Ruby announced while placing her hands on her hips.

"And that didn't do much." Matthew shot. Ruby chose to ignore his comments.

"Well what happens when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"I don't know I'll be on your team." Ruby replied nervously.

"Listen Ruby. Me and Matt thought that maybe it will be a good idea if you're on someone else's team."

"My dear siblings. Are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"No, we just thought that it will maybe help you break out of your shell."

Jaune walked past the three looking for his stuff. He then saw Weiss talking to an Amazon warrior with red hair and a boy with golden hair which was very messy, golden eyes and was wearing; a golden chest plate with pink linings, a black and gold stripped scarf wrapped around his neck, black trousers, purple shoes, a brown trench coat, a black glove on his right hand and a purple Fedora hat. He was sitting behind Weiss with his bo-staff shuffling a deck of playing cards.

Weiss and Pyrrha were talking about forming teams, she then asks the boy who was shuffling the card deck. "I'll think about it." He replied.

Weiss was then plotting about how she will be unstoppable with the strongest girl and the smartest boy. Jaune then ruined her train of thought.

"How about you have me on your team snow angle?" Jaune asked while trying to flirt with her.

"I don't see why not?" The boy said while getting up and Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "Lucas Fang." Lucas said while shaking hands with Jaune.

"Jaune Arc."

"And this is Pyrrha." He said while pointing towards the red haired girl.

"Hi."

"Hello there Jaune." Pyrrha nodded.

"Do you even know who they are?" Weiss asked annoyed by the fact that he is talking to them like they are equal.

"Apart from their names. Nothing." Jaune admitted.

"I finished top in my school and that was it." Lucas admitted.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss pointed out.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said.

"Hello/Yo." Jaune and Lucas said together.

"She finished top at Sanctum." She told him.

"Never heard of it." Jaune replied.

Weiss scoffs and continues. "She's won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row, a new record."

"The what?"

Weiss then starts flailing her arms around. "She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes."

Jaune gasps loudly. "That's you? But they only do that with cartoon characters and star athletes!"

"So...After all that do you really think that you deserve to be on her team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not." Jaune said a bit depressed.

Pyrrha didn't want to make Jaune up set. "I think Jaune will make an excellent leader." She told them. "What about you Lucas?"

Lucas drew a card and it was the king of hearts. "He will be perfect." He told her while putting his deck away.

"Oh stop." He replied while blushing.

"Don't encourage him." Weiss told the two.

Suddenly the speaker came on. "Attention can all the students please head to the Cliffside for their initiation." The speaker told them and all students walked towards the Cliffside.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, now your skills will be evaluated here at the emerald forest." Ozpin told them.

"I know there have been rumours about the formation of teams. Well now we are going to put them to rest. Teams will be formed today." Goodwitch told them.

"That being said the first people you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin told them.

Ruby felt like her whole world just shattered. "What?" She yelled.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune put his hand up. "Uh...sir?"

"Good." Ozpin interrupted. "Take your positions."

All the students started to draw all of their weapons and got into battle position.

Soon people were starting to be launched. "What about landing?" He asked.

"Don't die." Was his answer and then Jaune was launched.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seemed rush but I just wanted to introduce the other members of team SLVR. **

**Next chapter will have a lot. I repeat a lot of fighting and be longer.**

******I didn't even know my story was this good but you guys must love it if I got 8 followers already :D**

**Also I need help. I'm planning to do a RvB fanfic but I need ideas. Please PM me your ideas and I will decide what the story will be about and also if you want send me some OC freelancers. Credit will go to you.**


	7. Team MORS is born

**'I worry because I'm the only man in the family.'**

**-Matthew Rose**

* * *

Three Ursas were having a drink from a river when... "Look out below." A voice yelled. The Grimm turned and then the one in the middle got stabbed by Oscar's Rebellion and then he drew his twin guns and shot the other two Ursas.

Oscar fixed his hat and dusted off his shoulders. He placed Rebellion back on to his back. "That was fun." He smiled. Oscar then sat down crossed legged. 'Okay, so besides Shadow (Steven) who else should I pick?' Oscar thought to himself while rubbing his chin. 'There's Yang but she looks like she can easily get distracted. Ruby but she doesn't really trust me. Weiss is definitely is out of the question. 'This only leaves me with Matthew and Blake.' Oscar thought to himself while feeling heat rise on his cheeks while thinking of Blake.

Then a bunch of Beowolves appeared. Oscar jumped up. "Let's PARTY!" Oscar yelled as he drew Rebellion.

* * *

Steven flew down using his Susanoo to stop. He jumped into the air and landed on his weapon. 'Okay Oscar where are you? You little piece of shit?' Steven thought himself. He then saw Yang flying through the air. 'Ignore her Sparrow. Think of the objective. Oscar loves fights so find explosions and you find shit head.' Thanks to his advanced hearing he heard an explosion. Steven turned towards the noise and jumped down. "That way." Steven then broke off into a sprint.

* * *

Ronald landed casually and just walked through the woods. 'The only person who seems decent is Ruby but I bet she isn't interested in me.' He thought to himself. He then had a weird feeling in his heart from that. He then heard a loud yell. 'The fuck?' Ronald decided to check out the yell.

* * *

Matthew didn't have such a soft landing as he rolled across the hard soil. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Matthew got up and dusted off his trousers. "Never do that again." He said while fixing his helmet. He then saw Ruby flying across the forest. 'Who knew she loved flying?' He asked himself while not realising that she hated it. He then heard a loud explosion and the young power house ran to where the explosion came from.

* * *

Oscar was busy cutting up beowolves but they never seemed to end. "How many are there?" He asked while dodging a swipe. Oscar jumped onto a beowolf's head and flung himself into the air. He was now upside down in the air, he drew his twin pistols and started to spin while shooting the pack. As he landed all of the Grimm were dead.

"Are we done?" Oscar asked himself. Suddenly a beowolf got up and was about to attack him. Oscar turned but didn't have enough time to shoot it. Then the Grimm got turned into ash. Oscar saw someone he never thought he would be happy to see. "Hello Ronald." Oscar yelled as he ran to his friend. They then high-fived each other.

"Good to see you again beat."

"Likewise and guess what? We are partners," Oscar said happily. "So how are you buddy?" He asked Ronald.

"Not bad. You?" Ronald then drew out a cigarette and lit it.

"Well me and dad got into a little fight..." Oscar began; he suddenly took Ronald's cigarette and shot it. "No. Smoking." Oscar told his friend. Ronald just made a tch noise and fixed his glasses.

"Shall we get going?" Ronald asked. Oscar nodded and the two started to walk in a random direction.

* * *

Matthew arrived on to the scene with Black Dragon in axe mode and saw a pile of beowolves. 'Someone was busy.' Steven then arrived with Susanoo in enigma stick mode. He had his bandanna up covering his face. He then saw Matthew and pulled his mask down.

"Guess we're partners." Matthew told him.

Steven looked around. "Did you cause this? What are you the woodsman?" He asked Matthew.

Matthew rubbed the back of his head. To the first question: no. To the second question: I guess." Matthew said while looking at his attire.

"Well whatever," Steven shrugged. "Let's go." And then the two went walking towards the temple.

* * *

'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Matthew! Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Matthew!' Ruby panicked. "Yang! Yaaaang! Matthew! Maaaatt!" She yelled. 'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone finds them first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Well there's Oscar. He's nice, funny and looks like he can fight... But I think he wants to be with Steven. And that goes the same with Steven. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Well that leaves Ronald. He's cool, so nice, so mysterious, so strong, so dreamy... No! No! Don't see him like that. He clearly doesn't see you like that.' She told herself. "Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Matthew, Jaune, Oscar, Steven, Blake, Ronald aaaand..."

* * *

Oscar and Ronald were walking through the Emerald Forest; Oscar was singing I am by Undead Hollywood. "I am never forgotten. This is the anthem for the sick and rotten." He sang.

"Is that the only song you know?" Ronald asked.

"No! I know the lyrics to their whole album Underground Notes. And Linkin Park's (Sorry I couldn't reinvent their name) album Theory of the Hybrid." Oscar pointed out while his arms were crossed.

"Stalker." Ronald whispered.

"Aren't you meant to be a silent type?" Ronald just shrugged his shoulders and went on ahead. 'That's better.' Oscar smiled to himself.

"Hey Oscar." Ronald called Oscar. Oscar sprinted to where Ronald was. They crouched down on a ledge and saw a Grimm version of Rhino with a sword blade for a horn. "Check it out. A Sword Beast."

Oscar then turned to his cousin and gave him a maniac smile. "No, no, no." Ronald declined to what Oscar was thinking. Oscar then grabbed Ronald's arm and jumped down and landed on the Sword Beast.

"Yahoo!" Oscar yelled and then Sword Beast charged off.

"This is the worst plan ever of time." Ronald told him calmly.

* * *

Soon Matthew and Steven arrived at the temple and saw Yang and Blake together. "Hey! Yang!" Matthew called out and Yang looked around and saw her brother waving like an eight year old boy.

"Matthew! Steven!" She yelled as she saw the snake fauna. She ran towards them, she tried to hug them but Steven managed to duck out of the way but Matthew wasn't so lucky. "I can't believe that we're together again." Yang said dramatically.

Steven then heard something familiar. 'You love making entrances don't you?' Then Oscar and Ronald arrived trying to kill the Sword Beast.

"Steven. Light him up," Oscar told him as he tried to shoot its head. Steven drew Susanoo and spun it around until lighting started to appear. Oscar and Ronald jumped off and Steven turned his weapon to enigma stick mode and then lightening struck the sword beast turning it to ash. "Thankyo-" Oscar began before Steven pile-drived him into the ground.

"That was for vomit prank from last week." Steven said dryly.

Oscar managed to get up while rubbing the back of his head.

The others just stared at the scene in front of them. "How are they friends?" Yang asked them. They all shrugged.

"Did you two just ride in on a Sword Beast?" Blake asked Ronald. Ronald just nodded. They then turned back towards Oscar and Steven who were now shaking hands with each other.

They then heard someone screaming and looked up to see Ruby falling towards them. She then crashed into Jaune who was also flying towards them. They then landed in a nearby tree. "Did my sister fall from the sky?" He asked.

"Yes." Steven replied.

Oscar suddenly was holding up a score card (Hey don't look at me. I don't know why he was holding that or how he got it). "Love the fall and the collision. So it is a ten."

"There really is one of you isn't there?" Steven asked. Oscar nodded.

Then suddenly an Ursa appears with Nora on its back and it then drops down dead. "YE-HAW!" She then rolled of its back and goes on to its neck "Aw... It's broken." Ren then appeared and leaned on the Ursa.

"Nora. Please... Don't ever do that again." He said in between pants but Nora didn't listen and was at the temple. She was staring at the rook chess piece. She grabbed it and started to sing.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled. Nora then saluted.

"Coming Ren." She then skipped to her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Was all Yang could say.

Then there was a screech noise and Pyrrha Nikos. She was running from a Death Stalker. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said happily.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out.

Ruby jumps off the branch and runs towards her siblings. "Matthew! Yang!" She cried out happily.

"Ruby!" Matthew and Yang replied while running towards their younger sibling.

"Nora!" Nora appeared in the middle of the siblings knocking them off balance.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her ass?" Oscar asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang roared.

"Yes." Steven and Oscar said together at the same time after two seconds are up.

" How could you leave me?" A voice asked. Everyone looked up and saw Weiss on the Nevermore's talons.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled back.

"She's gonna fall." Oscar tells her.

"She'll be fine." Ruby shrugged

"She's falling." Ren told her.

Jaune then catches Weiss but they both ended up crash landing.

"My hero." Weiss said mockingly.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

"Great. Gangs all here so lets die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby declared and charged at the Death Stalker.

Ruby charged at the Death Stalker but the Death Stalker swiped her away.

"Ruby!" Yang and Matthew screamed and ran towards her.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore cawed above them, it flapped its wings and released lines of sharpened feathers with points that caught Ruby's cape and prevent Yang and Matthew from reaching her.

"Get out of there sis!" Matthew yelled.

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, "You are so childish." A voice says. Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said quietly.

"But if you were to grow up. I might be a bit nicer." Weiss said with a smile.

"I was only trying to show you that I can be as good as you." Ruby said sternly.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked while pointing to the Nevermore

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss told them.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby told them. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind!" Juane said happily because he didn't have to fight these things.

Ruby ran up and grabbed a gold knight and Juane grabbed a golden rook, they then smiled at each other. Oscar and Steven both grabbed a black king piece each and threw them at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left." Said Ren.

"Right! Lets go!" Ruby yelled and everyone followed her. Yang didn't move and Steven was curious why.

"Hey. Yang, You alright?" Steven asked.

"My baby sister has grown up!" Yang cheered with a tear in her eye.

* * *

As the heroes ran out of the forest and into an abandon temple. The Nevermore followed them through the air. They spread out when it flew above them. They hid themselves behind some rocks. The Nevermore landed and released a giant caw.

"Well that's great!" Matthew yelled annoyed by this.

Juane looked behind him and saw the Death Stalker. "Run!" Juane yelled and the group came out of their hiding place and made a run for it. But this caused the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren told Nora. Nora agreed and she activated her grenade launcher and started to shoot at the Nevermore, Oscar then started help Nora shoot it with Luce and Ombra. They were unaware that the Death Stalker was about to attack them. Then Ren and Blake made a cross slash with Gambol Shroud and StormFlowers. Then Steven slashed the Death Stalker with Susanoo.

"Thanks man." Oscar nodded towards Steven.

Then Weiss grabbed Nora and took her to safety as the other four are being chased by the Death Stalker.

Pyrrha then stopped and used her weapon to shoot the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker swiped them again forcing the group to run again. Then suddenly the Nevermore crashed into the bridge separating the group. Oscar, Ren, Steven, Blake and Pyrrha were on one side with the Death Stalker. Ronald, Matthew, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Nora and Juane were on the other side.

Ruby and Matthew were shooting the Nevermore when Juane saw the others were having trouble with the Death Stalker.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Juane yells as he ran to the edge of the bridge.

"Let's do this!" Nora yelled as she ran up next to him.

Juane then looked down at the misty abyss of death."Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora then smiled evilly at him, she then knocked him back while laughing like a mad man. She then turned her weapon into its hammer mode, and jumps to the edge. "Oh, wait!" Juane panicked as he realized what she she was doing. She slammed her hammer to the ground launching Juane across the gap. She then launched her self across then whacked the Death Stalker on the head. The Death Stalker tried to sting her but Nora manged to dodge the stinger but she accidentally knocked Blake off the edge. Oscar tried to catch her but failed.

"Blake!" Oscar yelled in fear. Blake activated her Gambol Shroud and latched onto the bridge and flung her self onto the back of the Nevermore. She then tried to kill it but failed. "Thank god." Oscar muttered happily.

"Its tougher than it looks." Blake informed everyone when she jumped down.

"Then lets hit it with everything we got!" Yang said as she readied her weapon.

"Time to light up this party!" Ronald said happily as the fire surrounded his weapons.

"This will be fun!" Matthew yelled happily as he got Black Dragon in grenade launcher mode.

As the Nevermore approached Blake, the siblings, Ronald and Weiss. It was greeted by a huge barrage of attacks which either missed or did absolutely nothing. The Nevermore crashed onto the pillar which forced the girls and boys to jump on the falling rock to safety.

"None of this is working." Weiss complained.

"No! Would never had guessed." Ronald shot back.

Ruby then saw Blake whip to another side of the temple and saw Yang and Matthew shooting the creature. "I have an idea! Cover me!" Ruby told them before dashing off.

* * *

The Death Stalker tried to strike Pyrrha with its claws but was stopped by Oscar and Steven. It then tried use its stinger but Juane deflects it with its shield. Pyrrha then slashed its face. Ren starts to fire at its stinger while it tries to hit him. Nora and Oscar were firing at its claws while Steven Pyrrha hurled their weapons at its eyes, making it throw Ren.

"Ren!" Nora yelled as the young boy was flung across the area. Ren then hit a stone wall and fell to the ground. But he didn't get up.

"Hey guys look." Juane told them. They looked and saw the stinger barley hanging on the tail.

"Ren. You shall not die in vain." Oscar said dramatically which earned him a death glare from Nora and a slap around the head from Steven.

"Oscar." Juane tells him.

"Cool!" Oscar replies and drew Rebellion and flung it at the stinger. It sliced it and the stinger landed on

"Nora. Nail it!"

"Okay!" Nora said happily. She jumped onto Pyrrha's shield and uses her hammer to gain extra height. "Heads up!" She yelled as she nailed the stinger through the Death Stalker's head causing the bridge to collapse. Nora, Juane, Steven and Oscar jumped over the monster, Nora used her hammer to fly up. Juane landed on his back, Steven and Pyrrha landed on in a crouch position, Nora landed on her bottom, Oscar landed on a small, black rock and was now sitting on it and Ren joined them before collapsing.

* * *

Yang was shooting the inside Nevermore mouth."I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" She said as she shot the creature. She then saw Ronald and jumped off. Ronald landed on the Nevermore's back.

"Lets see if you can handle me?" He said and then created a small fire tornado with Lobo and Raver. It actually seemed to work until The Nevermore shook him off. The Nevermore then crashed into the cliff. Weiss rushed in and froze the Nevermore's feathers preventing it from escaping, she then used a glyph and went to join the group.

"I hope this works." Ronald mutters to Ruby as got up from the rubble.

"I hope so too." Ruby admitted.

Blake fired Gambol Shroud to Yang, the two then tighten it. Ruby and Matthew then jumped oh the rope and Weiss used a black glyph to keep the two in place. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss told the scythe wielder.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can I?"

"Can't?" Matthew asked playfully.

"Of course you dunce." She shot back with a smile, then shot the two siblings. Ruby got Crescent Rose into scythe mode and Matthew got Black Dragon into axe mode. She then launched the siblings at the Grimm. They managed to hit the Nevermore, they then started to run up the cliff at an alarming pace with rose petals and green leaves trailing behind them.

"Their over 9000!" Steven yelled and Oscar nodded in agreement.

Once they got to the top they beheaded the creature and looked down at the people.

"Wow!" Was all Juane could say. 'So this is the power and skill of what people have to actually belong in Beacon.' He thought to himself.

"Well... that was thing." Yang told them.

* * *

It was now the acceptance ceremony and Ozpin was now announcing the teams.

"Samantha Rustheart. Lucas Fang. Velvet Scarletina. Renier Wung. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SLVR, led by... Samantha Rustheart!" Ozpin announced. Samantha was happy that she was chosen. Ruby nearly fell over when she saw Samantha.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" He announced.

"Matthew Rose. Oscar Knight. Ronald Pyrex. Steven Sparrow. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team MORS, led by... Matthew Rose!"Matthew was over the moon when he heard that. Oscar and Steven high fived each other and Ronald just smiled.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Juan was shocked to hear this. Nora gave Ren a huge hug.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Juane asked.

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha gave a shoulder a shoulder bump while grinning to Juane but the great leader fell down.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss looked to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang went over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang told Ruby with a smile.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin muttered to himself.

* * *

In an unknown location Roman just got off the phone when he suddenly felt a familiar coldness. "Hello dear." He said while not looking back. Dusk then came out of the shadows.

"Hello to you to Roman." Dusk said before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. After five minutes they released for air and decided to get down to business. "While I was on vacation at Sandgyem. I ran into the son of Dante Knight and Trish Blade." Roman nodded at this information. Dusk then handed him a briefcase. When he opened it he saw a lot of dust crystals.

"Well I guess the young boy wants revenge huh? But ignore him and we are going to need a lot more men." He told her.

* * *

**Sorry I'm late but I was working on my RvB story The Minds We Lost. Check it out its pretty good. Anyway I'm thinking of making a second RWBY story called Yellow Dragon. This will have one of my favorite ships. YangxRen. But I'm still working on that so don't expect anytime soon. Anyway this is Samurai Oscar wishing you readers a merry Christmas and a happy new year. **


	8. The Badge and The Burden

**First Chapter of the year for me. Anyway sorry this is late but school decided to attack me with homework. Anyway I thought of the ship names for my team.**

**Matthew and Weiss: Ice Flower (Not the best but it felt right)**

**Steven and Yang: Burning Snake (Nuff said)**

**Oscar and Blake Guns and Stories (They both like books and they both use guns)**

**Ronald and Ruby Red vs Blue (How many of you saw that one coming?)**

* * *

It was the first night for the teams so team MORS are staying up late to discuss their pasts with their fellow teammates.

Oscar decided to go first.

"I come from the city called Gallifrey. My family ran a bar there with an old friend of my father's called Nero. I met Steven when I was five and we have been friends ever since but when I was seven my family had to move to Vale. I settled in pretty quickly and my parents managed to reopen the bar but in Vale. But even the best of things come to an end." Oscar then rubbed his eyes. "When I was eleven my mother was killed on a mission, when I heard about this I didn't eat anything for a week and I was picking fights with anyone I met. My father then decided to train me so I can be as strong as her. When my father managed to convince Ozpin to let me into Beacon he gave my mother's guns Luce and Ombra and his claymore Rebellion."

Everyone looked at him with pity.

"My. Turn." Steven volunteered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "My father was a famous soldier; he was nicknamed 'The Winter Soldier' because he was a bear fauna. My mother was a huntress and a snake fauna. I was picked on a lot because I was a fauna and I have a younger sister. Oscar was my first friend and believe me my parents were happy. The only problem was that parents could never agree on what I should be. As you could guess my father wanted me to be a powerful soldier but my mother wanted me to become a great hunter with Oscar. My parents agreed that I will spend my training at Black Hawk military academy and then I can go to Beacon. I learned how to use all weapons possible and I earned the nickname 'Black Storm Sparrow' and the most respected fauna in the academy because of my skills."

Everyone in the room clapped for his accomplishment.

Ronald then offered to go next. "I really don't have much to say. My name is Ronald Pyrex. I am Ozpin's adopted son and I met Oscar when I was sixteen." A moment passed. "That's you lot are getting."

'We didn't learn much about his pass.' Oscar, Steven and Matthew screamed in their minds.

"I guess I'm last (seeing as we don't know much of Ruby and Yang's past I won't give write too much). Me and Ruby are related by blood and Yang is our adopted sister. When I was at Signal I got into this big ass fight because someone called Yang a slut and Ruby a bitch, when my father learned about this he never called me his son but the boy who lives with him." Matthew told his gang.

* * *

In the morning Matthew woke up first and then suddenly his alarm clock went off and Steven shot up because of his advanced hearing, Ronald slowly got up and Oscar threw a shoe at Matthew's clock and smashed it before getting up.

"Good morning." Matthew said cheerily to his fellow team.

"Morning."

"Hey."

"Yo." The three said together. They got out of bead and the three agreed to decorate their own part of the room. Matthew's side had a photo of Matthew, Ruby and Yang on a snowy mountain, a poster of the Achieve Men and a small pile of books. Ronald's side had a poster of a fireball and a couple of books. Oscar's side had a bunch of posters of Undead Hollywood and Linkin Park, a picture of him and Steven when they were seven and an IPod lying on his bed. Steven's side had the same posters, a picture of him when he won a tournament and a picture of him and Oscar when they were fourteen wearing masks at an Undead Hollywood concert (In real life we have done this and nick named ourselves. I called myself Oliver and Steven called himself Kid Reaper).

"Well that didn't take too long." Steven commented. They then got changed into their school uniform but Ronald refused to let go of his glasses.

"You have got to grow up." Oscar told Ronald but he still refused and eventually he got his way and was allowed to wear his glasses.

They then heard a loud phweep noise which scared the whole team. "What was that?" Steven asked.

"Ruby's whistle." Matthew told the gang. "I gave it to her on her fourteenth birthday and has been using ever since." The guys gave him a look which said "You are stupid."

They then decided to check what they had next.

"Me and Steven have Grimm studies with Professor Alexander." Oscar told the gang.

"And me and Ronald have Grimm studies with Professor Port." Matthew informed his team. They then went off to their first lesson. Oscar and Steven were about to part ways when Steven suddenly stopped.

"How come you didn't check on your sisters?" Steven asked his leader.

"They hate it when I walk in uninvited." Matthew told him. Steven and Oscar then left Ronald and Matthew to go to their lesson. Oscar and Steven walked into their classroom and saw a young muscular man with brown combed back hair, a navy blue t-shirt, a brown poncho and a pair of brown boots.

"You two are just on time." He told the two. He was busy writing down something on his chalk board to not notice Team CRDL picking on a Jaguar fauna, the boy was restraining his cries of pain when suddenly Cardin got hit by a piece of chalk.

"How did that?" He roared while looking around trying to find the person who did this.

"I did." The professor told Cardin. "Mr. Winchester if you continue this behaviour in my lessons I will have to punish you."

'I like this guy.' Steven thought to himself.

"Please take a seat you two." Professor Alexander told the two hunters. "Sadly it's you can't choose so you'll have to sit next Mr. Fang." The two boys didn't argue and sat down next to Lucas. Lucas was wearing his uniform with his glove and hat.

* * *

Matthew and Ronald were sitting down next to Reiner, Samantha and Velvet. They were discussing about random things but Velvet and Ronald weren't taking part, Velvet was looking out of the window and Ronald was playing with his lighter again. "So, Renier... have you talked to your parents since you arrived?" Samantha asked the giant. Renier looked at the girl with a slight hate in his eyes and Samantha then knew the answer. "Sorry." She apologized.

Ronald and Velvet looked at the friendly giant with confusion. Matthew then gave Ronald and Velvet a look that said "ask and you die."

Then suddenly Team RWBY and Team JNPR barged through the door. They quickly got into their seats. Team RWBY sat in the front row and Team JNPR spread out but Ren and Nora were sitting next to each other. Then the Professor Port appeared. 'I like his moustache.' Matthew thought to himself. 'Maybe I should have a moustache like that.'

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes these are a few names we give to the Grimm but I call them pray." Professor Port attempted to joke but failed.

Ronald sighed at his bad attempted. 'Why can't you just admit that you suck at making jokes?'

"And you shall too..." Matthew and Ronald just zoned out of his speech. Ronald drew out his lighter again and started to silently play it without anyone seeing it. Matthew then turned his to check on his sister. He then saw her acting like a child but that was annoying Weiss.

"Ayyyy-yep!" A boy yelled. Everyone turned to face to the boy and it turned out to be Renier. He sat down rather embarrassed.

Professor then continued his speech but Matthew was more worried about how Ruby's behaviour is affecting Weiss. Ruby showed Matthew the picture of Professor Port, Matthew smirked at his sister's funny picture. She then showed her team the picture; Yang and Blake giggled but Weiss became frustrated.

Ronald saw Weiss' expression. 'Weiss she is younger than you, grow up.' He thought to himself disappointed at the heiresses' behaviour.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Professor Port told the class. Ruby was picking her nose and that drove Weiss past the limit. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I, do." Weiss yelled.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said as he removed a piece of cloth revealing a cage.

A few minutes later Weiss appeared in her battle clothes with her weapon.

"Gooo, Weiss!" Yang yelled with her fist raised.

"Fight well!" Blake told Weiss while waving a small flag with "RWBY" on it.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY." Ruby cheered, Weiss then looked at Ruby.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" She yelled at her leader.

"Sorry." She whispered sheepishly.

Professor Port opened the cage and out came Boarbatusk . 'Is he really making her fight Edward? Is he mad?' Ronald thought to himself. 'Edward' charged at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move.

"Bet you weren't expecting _that _now. Were you?" Professor Port asked.

"Hang in there Weiss." Matthew said in a worried tone but no one noticed the tone except for Renier.

'I can see it now: Meiss.' Renier thought to himself happily.

Weiss then charged at the Boarbatusk, but it caught Myrtenaster with its tusks and threw Weiss away separating her from her weapon as it landed away from her.

"So, how will you deal with out your weapon?" Port asked the heiress.

Weiss looked up just in time to see Edgar charging at her. Weiss managed to dodge the charging Boarbatusk and retrieves her sword.

"Weiss there's no armour underneath its belly." Ruby informed Weiss.

Weiss then turned to Ruby. "Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled.

'But she's team leader.' Matthew thought to himself.

"I hate her." Samantha mumbled, giving Weiss a death glare.

Ronald then saw at Ruby's hurt look. 'Weiss you really are an ice bitch.'

Velvet and Renier just looked shocked at her attack.

The Boarbatusk then jumped into the air and rolls into a ball. 'A spin dash, really?' Matthew asked. When the Boarbatusk landed it charged at Weiss. Weiss then activated one of her shield glyphs. The Boarbatusk collided with it and was sent flying. It then landed on its back and Weiss then stabbed it, killing the Grimm.

"Bravo. Bravo. Well done, we truly are in the presence of a true huntress." Professor Port congratulated.

'How? She _yelled_ at _my_ best friend!' She yelled in her head.

"Well times up. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss then sprinted out of the classroom. "What's her problem?" Jaune asked himself. The rest of Team RWBY looked at each other, asking the same question.

* * *

After lessons Ruby ran after Weiss. "Wess!" Ruby called out.

Weiss then turned around. "What?" She asked rudely.

"What is wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You haven't done anything to earn your position!"

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffed.

"That's the thing you haven't done anything to earn your place. Back at the forest you acted like a child and you have to continue doing so!"

"Weiss, where is all of this coming from? You said that we could act like a team." Ruby said heartbroken.

"Not with a team lead by you." Yang turned around the corner when she saw Weiss shouting at Ruby. Normally she would help her but she then saw Ronald walking up to the scene so Yang decided to walk away.

Weiss turned around. "Ozpin made a mistake." She said and walked off.

"Well that didn't end well." Ronald said to the scythe wielder.

"Do you think that Ozpin made a mistake?" Ruby asked.

Ronald shrugged his shoulders. "It's our third day here. Also Oscar always said that the best leaders are the one who made the worst mistakes." Ronald told the young girl. Ruby smiled lightly and walked back to her dorms. 'Why am I helping her? I should be the silent type.'

Yang was walking to her dorm when she heard a couple of screams in Team MORS's dorm. Yang barged through the door to see only Oscar and Steven playing on their scrolls. "Can... We... Help... You Yang?" Steven asked awkwardly.

'Great. I just made myself look like an idiot.' Yang thought. "Sorry I just heard a scream."

"Sorry that was me." Oscar told Yang. "We were playing 'No Mans' Land'." He explained.

No Mans' Land is a horror co-op horror game. Story is about a girl who was obsessed with boys. Soon she snaps and started to attack girls to increase her chances of getting a boyfriend and boys so they can't run away. The players have to work together to escape the psycho girl in the school.

"That makes sense." Yang said.

"Are you alright?" Steven asked the brawler.

Yang sighed. "Weiss was shouting at Ruby." She said worryingly but the two boys just stared at her. "What?"

Oscar was suppressing a laugh. "Nothing it's just that we expected it to happen." Steven told her.

"What?"

"Weiss comes from an environment that made her mature quickly but Ruby didn't. They're _complete_ opposites." Steven explained. Oscar then just laughed at Yang's confused face. Yang then started to blush; all of sudden Steven knocked Oscar out cold.

"Thanks." Yang replied.

"Remember Yang. Just let the two find the middle." Steven told her before Yang walked out.

* * *

Weiss was standing on a banister when she heard someone. She turned and saw Matthew. "Hello Matthew." She greeted. Matthew walked up to Weiss. "Before you start." Weiss said. "I was just angry. I never meant it."

"Weiss. Ruby is an amazing girl, but she is only 15 years old. Being thrown into a world where she is forced to act like a 17 year old girl is hard for her." Matthew told her, he then noticed that he was holding her hand. "S-sorry." He blushed as he removed his hand but Weiss stopped him.

"Matthew I know this is hard seeing as we don't know each other very well..." Weiss started to blush. "But after that night we met I started to develop certain feelings for you."

Matthew then kissed her. It took her a second to recognize this before she started kiss back, after a minute the couple broke apart. "I love you to Weiss." They then rested against each other foreheads.

"I should go and apologize to Ruby." Weiss then stated to walk away. "Oh. Matthew how about we keep this a secret?" Weiss asked. Matthew nodded. She smiled and walked away but they didn't notice Blake spying on the couple.

'Yang I was right. Weiss does like your brother.' She thought proudly.

* * *

**Sorry if this confession sucked but to be fair though, this is my first confession scene. But live and learn and can I ask you readers to not only check out my other story but to also check out Ghost Fire 6's RWBY story. I made an OC for that. And my OC Renier is in a RWBY story called GADE. **

**Also I got the PS4 for christmas so yay!**

**Anyway this is Samurai Oscar signing off.**


End file.
